


It's Like Riding a Bike

by ke_xia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has returned to the world and Merlin teaches him how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Riding a Bike

Arthur crossed his arms and gave a shake of his head. “Nope. No, Merlin. I’ll not do it.”

Merlin grinned wide and gave him a nudge with his elbow. “Come on, Arthur. You’ll like it. It’s like riding a horse, only two wheels instead of four legs.”

The blond eyed the contraption doubtfully. It didn’t even look comfortable. Why would anyone choose to ride such a thing? Horses were comfortable. Horses were easy. This thing just looked like it would... hurt. “Why do I need to learn this?” he asked not for the first time.

“Because, neither of us has a car and I’m tired of walking everywhere with you. Just get on the damned bike, Arthur!” Merlin huffed.

Arthur grumbled softly, but he moved forward and climbed onto the bike, sitting awkwardly on the seat. “This is the most uncomfortable thing. I don’t want it.”

“Shut up. Look, you put your feet on the pedals, and you push them, like I showed you earlier, remember?” He left a hand on one of the handlebars and put the other on Arthur’s waist. “Remember, the brakes. Go on, then.”

“If you’re doing this just so I can look like a fool, Merlin...”

“Arthurrr,” Merlin groaned. “Just bloody do it! Quit being a prat.”

Letting out a sigh, he put his feet on the pedals, biting his lip as the bike wobbled and nearly sent him toppling over. But Merlin kept a hold of him, his hands strong and sure on the handlebars and his hip. He managed to move forward a little, but the moment he felt the warlock’s hand loosen on his hip, he put his feet down stopped himself, looking back at the other with a pout.

“You can’t let go, Merlin!”

“Arthur, I have to let go sometime. I can’t run along behind you with my hands on your waist forever. You’ll be fine. You just have to get going fast enough that you can balance it.”

Blue eyes met blue, searching, unsure. The once-King let out another huff, then nodded. Merlin moved both hands to his waist, smiling and pressing a kiss to the side of Arthur’s head.

“You can do it,” he whispered cheerfully.

Arthur put one foot on the pedal again and began to push. He was wobbly, kept putting his feet down, but he continued to try. Soon, he was picking up speed, handlebars shaking and unsure. He glanced back at Merlin as he felt those hands loosen again.

“Arthur, don’t look at me. You have to loo-”

But he was losing balance again and suddenly was toppling over, elbow scraping roughly on the pavement. Arthur let out a whine and a soft hiss. Merlin hurried forward to help him up, letting out a sigh.

“I don’t want to do it, Merlin,” the blond muttered with a pout.

“You had it! Don’t give up now. It’s just a scratch, Arthur. You’ll live. Come on. One more time.”

“No.”

“For me?”

That stupid face. How could he resist that face? Grumbling again, Arthur nodded and picked up the bike. “One more time,” he sighed, climbing on once more.

Merlin held onto him for longer this time, running along beside him as he gripped Arthur’s waist. “That’s it!” he cheered. “Remember the brakes, when you want to stop. You’ve got it!”

Arthur let out a whoop as he continued on down the street, managing (with a rough shudder and nearly falling over again) to stop once he got to the end. Then he walked the bike around, looking ahead to Merlin, chewing on his lip.

“Come on, come back now,” Merlin called out.

The blond gave a little nod. It took him several tries of starting and stopping, but he finally managed to get going again, picking up speed so that his blond hair fluttered in the breeze. He tested the brakes a little more lightly this time, slowing and coming to a stop in front of the warlock with a dazzling grin.

“I got it, Merlin!”

Merlin stepped forward and leaned down, resting his arms on the handlebars. “I knew you could do it,” he said softly. Then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. “C’mon, let’s go for a ride.” He moved over to the sidewalk and grabbed his own bike, climbing on and peddling over to his King. “Shall we?”

They took off, riding close to one another, down the street. For a moment, it was as if they were back in Camelot on the backs of horses. Only, no. They glanced at one another with bright smiles. This was better.


End file.
